(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a method of modifying gray signals for the same, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display and a method for providing modified gray signals adapted for displaying motion pictures.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A typical liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a pair of panels and a liquid crystal layer with dielectric anisotropy, which is disposed between the two panels. The liquid crystal layer is applied with electric field, and the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer is adjusted by controlling the electric field, thereby obtaining desired images.
The LCD is the most commonly used one of flat panel displays (FPDs) handy to carry. Among the various types of LCDs, a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) employing the thin film transistors as switching elements is most widely used.
The TFT-LCD is used for a display of a television set as well as of a computer. Accordingly, it becomes increasingly important for the TFT-LCD to implement motion pictures. However, a conventional TFT-LCD has too slow response speed to implement motion pictures.